The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Seals are commonly used for sealing a gap disposed around an outer surface of an inner member received within a bore of an outer member. Typically, the gap is sized so as to fully accommodate the seal member radially between the outer surface of the inner member and the inner surface of the bore. When the gap is very narrow, the tolerances for accommodating offset of the inner member relative to the bore, are very tight. Accordingly, it is desirable in the art to provide a seal arrangement that has a tight package and is capable of accommodating for radial offset of the inner member relative to an outer member.